The Grave Yard
by capt. n
Summary: One Shot.  Two people are talking over a grave.  They are talking about how thr two people buried there shaped there lives.


A Nautilus Production.

By Capt. Nemo

Hey everyone. This is a one shot that I though of while working on 'Truths'. I hope that you like it.

Warning: this is short on purpose.

I don't own anything.

The Graveyard.

On with the story.

The burial had ended about half an hour ago and now only two people remained. One was a striking woman with red hair and steel blue eyes, the other was a man with brown hair and green eyes. they where both dressed in black as to mark a somber occasion.

"You know, I think they wanted it this way," the woman said.

"Well, its what they asked for, a small private funeral," the man replied

"I mean how they where found. They where found together."

"I remember. The doctor also said that they went at the same time," the man said remembering what he had heard.

"Yeah, and know the world can know what they did," the woman replied.

"I know," The man said. "But to us they where mom and dad, not what they did."

"People say that they owe them so much," the woman replied. "All they wanted was to stay alive and have a normal life."

"I know, but because of what they where, they couldn't have a normal life," the man said.

"They tried to give us as normal a life as they could," the woman said to the man next to her.

"I know Yui," the man said. "I know."

"Come on Kaji, look at what they did," Yui said. "They did so much when they where younger. They saved the world, and then tried to hide from it."

"I know, because if they didn't they would have been hounded for the rest of there lives and would have never gotten a moments peace, and we might not even be here." Kaji told his sister.

"Look, this is what they asked for." Yui told her brother. "They wanted the world to know what they did, but they didn't want to be hounded for the rest of their life."

"I know ui, I know that's why they asked that what they did be released to the public after they died."

"Come on Kaji, lets go. Everyone is waiting for us."

"Yeah, I suppose they are lets go." Taking his sisters hand, the two started to walk back to the limo that awaited them. Behind them workers started to fill in the dirt that was to cover the coffins that know lay in the ground. After the ground had been replaced, they also left the graveyard.

That Night.

It was a full moon that night. Nothing was moving in the graveyard, not even a breeze to sway the trees. If anyone had been there, they would have seen someone slowly fade into view. That some one was dressed in a light blue school uniform, but the thing that made her stand out was her blue hair and red eyes.

"I hope that you two have finally found the peace that you where always looking for." The grave that she had stood before only had two names and a simple inscription.

Shinji Ikari Asuka Ikari

Beloved parents

May they have the

Peace that they where

looking for

As the girl looked att the tomb stone, two more people faded into view. One was a stunning woman with firery red hair, and blue eyes. The other was a man with a slim build, brown hair, and steel blue eyes.

"Well its about time Wonder-Girl, what took you so long?" The red head said. She was slightly miffed for having to wait for so long.

"Now Auska, you promised to be nicer to Rei, she is my sister and that makes her your sister also." The man said.

"I am here know, are you both ready?" Was all Rei asked.

"Yeah, we're ready Rei. The thing is I really don't want to leave the kids." Asuka stated. "I don't want to leave them Shinji."

"You will see them when it is there time to go on." Rei stated.

"Look Asuka, they have there own lives ahead of them and now we have time to do...something else!"

"Oh, are you thinking hentai thoughts again my baka?" Asuka asked with a knowing grin.

"You'll just have to wait to find out." Shinji stated

"It is time to go. Please take my hand." Rei told the couple.

When the couple took her hand an ethreal wind started to blow. It blew the three into the air where they faded once again, this time never to return.

END.

I would like to thank my prereader for the last part as it was his idea to add it.

I thought of this while working on 'Truths' and just had to get it out.

About 'Truths' I am rewriting parts of the first chapters, I am also planning a massive rewrite of 'A Mothers Hope'

Omake

"So Rei, where's the sickle and the black cloak?" Auska asked.

"My husband is useing them at the moment."Rei stated in a monotone voice.

"WHAT? Are you saying that you married death?" Asuka said. she was shooked that Rei had married the grim reaper, much less gotten married.

"Don't make fun of Grim-Chan." Rei said defending her husband.

"Grim-chan?" was all Shinji could say as he had entered a shocked state when he heard that his sister he gotten married.

"But he's all bony and such, isn't that hard on your love life?" Auska asked her sister-in-law.

"He only looks like that when he works, as for our love life, there are advantages to have a wife who dresses and looks like a school girl."

End

Sorry folks, just had to get that one out. I came up with it while doing some editing.

Until next time,

Keep your stick on the ice.


End file.
